Little House on the Prairie: Season 9
Little House on the Prairie: Season 9 is a DVD box set that includes all of the episodes from season nine of the Little House on the Prairie television series. In the United States, original episodes from the season aired from September 27, 1982 to March 21, 1983. It was released in region one format on November 1, 2005; it has not yet been released in region two. This was also the lowest ranked season of Little House, charting it at number 28.Television Rankings 1982-1983 Disc Features Disc one * Times Are Changing (Part 1) * Times Are Changing (Part 2) * Welcome to Olesonville * Rage Disc two * Little Lou * The Wild Boy (Part 1) * The Wild Boy (Part 2) * The Return of Nellie Disc three * The Empire Builders * Love * Alden's Dilemma * Marvin's Garden Disc four * Sins of the Fathers * The Older Brothers * Once Upon A Time Disc five * Home Again (Part 1) * Home Again (Part 2) * A Child With No Name Disc six * The Last Summer * For the Love of Blanche * May I Have This Dance? * Hello and Goodbye Season notes * The Ingalls family (apart from Laura) leave Walnut Grove and move to Iowa. * The Carter family moves into The Little House on Plum Creek. * Laura and Almanzo adopt Almanzo's niece, Jenny, following the death of his brother, Royal Wilder. * Mr. Edwards adopts a young mute boy named Matthew Rogers. However later on Matthew leaves to live with his birth father. * Charles and Albert return to Walnut Grove to help Albert get rid of a morphine addiction. * The birth and death of Baby Boy Wilder. * Laura and Almanzo move into the huge house of a widower and turn it into a boarding house. * Willie marries his classmate Rachel Brown. * Nellie Oleson returns to Visit Walnut Grove. Principal cast * Melissa Gilbert as Laura Ingalls Wilder (22/22) * Dean Butler as Almanzo Wilder (21/22) * Victor French as Isaiah Edwards (20/22) * Jonathan Gilbert as Willie Oleson (19/22) * Richard Bull as Nels Oleson (18/22) * Katherine MacGregor as Harriet Oleson (18/22) * David Friedman as Jason Carter (18/22) * Lindsay Kennedy as Jeb Carter (18/22) * Allison Balson as Nancy Oleson (17/22) * Shannon Doherty as Jenny Wilder (16/22) * Kevin Hagen as Hiram Baker (16/22) * Stan Ivar as John Carter (15/22) * Pamela Roylance as Sarah Carter (14/22) * Dabbs Greer as Reverend Robert Alden (14/22) * Leslie Landon as Etta Plum (11/22) * Ketty Lester as Hester-Sue Terhune (9/22) * Jennifer and Michelle Steffin as Rose Wilder Recurring cast * Ruth Foster as Mrs. Foster (/22) * Sam Anderson as Mr. Anderson (/22) * Elmore Vincent as Floyd (/22) * Sherri Stoner as Rachel Brown (2/22) * Jonathan Hall Kovacs as Matthew Rogers (4/22) * Robert Casper Lilley as Sherwood Montague (1/22) Special guest cast * Michael Landon as Charles Ingalls (4/22) * Matthew Laborteaux as Albert Ingalls (2/22) * Alison Arngrim as Nellie Oleson Dalton (1/22) Season 9: A New Beginning (1982–1983) When Michael Landon decided to leave the show, it was renamed, the focus was put on the characters of Laura and Almanzo, and more recurring characters were added. Landon did, however, stay on as executive producer, and wrote and directed occasional episodes as well. References External links *IMDb *TV.com *Rotten Tomatoes 009 Category:NBC television series Category:Television Shows Category:Season 9 episodes